<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>broken clocks. by wolfhardtapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033895">broken clocks.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhardtapes/pseuds/wolfhardtapes'>wolfhardtapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billverly - Freeform, F/M, Teenage Losers Club (IT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhardtapes/pseuds/wolfhardtapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing but love for you.</p><p>❪ billverly one-shot, © wolfhardtapes 2020 ❫</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh &amp; Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh &amp; Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough &amp; Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>broken clocks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi angels, this is just a soft lil billverly oneshot based of the song by sza cuz they're precious?? i know they aren't a super popular pairing n we don't have enough bill + bev content,, so here i am making my own!!</p><p>enjoy, and please leave comments, they're greatly appreciated! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>if there was one thing bill denbrough hated more than anything, it was jealousy. the ugly green moster that stirred inside him, prodded at his insides and twisted his heartstrings painfully. he'd gotten good at controlling his jealousy over the years. when you were dating a girl like beverly marsh, you had to—at some point—learn to deal with it.</p><p>because jealousy could eat you alive if you let it. and when there are about a dozen guys looking at the girl who'd stolen your heart, still holding it near her to this day, jealousy was often an emotion present in the relationship.</p><p>although, beverly had always been understanding of his hidden jealously from time to time, especially as of course there had been times she saw some girls getting a little too comfortable with her boyfriend. but beverly was so incredibly independent, that sometimes this meant she could get more easily bothered by bill's envy. (whereas bill just found it downright adorable how jealous bev would get.)</p><p>bill never wanted her to feel like he was pushing her boundaries; that was always the very last thing he wanted. but he did admit he would get slightly wounded seeing a guy lean over and whisper in bev's ear, or make her laugh a little too much to be uninterested.</p><p>it made his stomach twist and turn with the worst kind of crushing blow, like you'd just had the air knocked out of you. but nevertheless, he tried the hardest to let it slide off his back without letting it absorb into him and turn into something like anger or sadness.</p><p>besides, beverly made it so easy when she would come to him after school, eyes bright and her perfectly soft lips wide, holding the smile only he got. she made it easy to forget about anything he'd previously been stressing about when she let him wrap her up in his arms and kiss her, silently telling her how much he missed her that day.</p><p>"i only want you," she reminded him with a smile sometimes, making bill want to kiss her all over. just like she only wanted him, he only wanted her. he wanted every little bit of beverly marsh. every part of her that was so perfect and unreal it made his head spin.</p><p>and today was indeed one of the days where he wanted to kiss her all over. tangled together in the blankets, it was finally saturday, meaning an entire whole day just with bev. it was pretty much bill's idea of heaven.</p><p>bill and beverly had just woken up an hour or so ago, had already gotten up to eat and brush their tooth's, but they'd climbed back into bed with happy smiles and warm kisses smothered to each other's lips. the sheets rested over their heads so they were both under the smooth velvety material, grinning at each other like little kids. the sunlight was so bright it shone right through the sheets, making beautiful specks of gold dance about in bev's big eyes.</p><p>now, even though the two had known each other for a good 3 years, it was only recently that bill had gotten the guts to officially ask beverly out, and by some kind of miracle she'd accepted, making bill so ecstatic he thought he might never stop smiling. the thought of his love, all red hair and freckles, finally being completely his, just bill's. he couldn't ask for anything more.</p><p>so this kind of new, quite intimate touch was just gradually making its way into the relationship, and bill was happy to let it take its time, as long as bev was comfortable with the pace. every new touch and kiss was cautious and bill always made sure to ask if she was okay with it, and she would always smile and nod earnestly like there was no one she'd rather be doing it with.</p><p>bill sighed, in the present, but it was a happy sigh, that was for sure. a blissful sigh of contentment as he felt beverly's heart beat in time with his, as he always wanted it to. always wanted her close to him, where he knew she was safe and happy. always wanted to love her and kiss her and make her laugh. she was his always. he was her forever.</p><p>as the two chattered about what their day might look like, bill grinned smugly, and bev soon caught on. "what are you looking at me like that for?"</p><p>"you're so cute wh-when you ramble n-nonsense."</p><p>narrowing her eyes with fake shock and anger, bev gasped, doing a much better job than bill at hiding her amused smile. "i am not talking nonsense. i'm planning our future, thank you very much. if that's nonsense to you, mr. denbrough, i'm not too sure we should be together."</p><p>"our future, a-a-as in today?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her to bring her close and almost on top of him, so that her curls hung almost touching his face. "cuz that definitely sounds like nonsense to me, you're right. wh-wh-why plan when i could just have you here with me a-all day? what's to plan when i can just spend all day kissing you?" bill pressed a kiss to the inside of her neck, making her smile.</p><p>"and what if i'm not talking about today?" the tone was light and still teasing, the tone that best fit beverly marsh, but bill could hear her careful edge at the end, almost as if there was more to her question.</p><p>"even better," bill mumbled into her curls. and somehow, five years later, they still found themselves planning for the future, as they knew it would always and forever, include each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>